


Lacuna

by TheAnderfelsOne



Series: Netflix & Chill [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, pictures mixed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Lacuna : (Noun) A blank gap or missing part. A small opening; a small pit or depression; a small blank space; a gap or vacancy; a hiatus.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, implied aokise - Relationship, implied kagakise
Series: Netflix & Chill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580602
Kudos: 6





	Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSE6OwCa6Q0  
> Music inspiring this.

Ka: Is he everything you wanted ?

ku: You have everyone in the palm of your hand.

Ka: Is it really gonna be you and him, until the end?

Ku: Were you really made to mess with everyone's head?

Ka: Dont wanna think about it, don't wanna talk about it, just so confused about it, tell me if this is fair?

Ku: Is this the way it's really going on down? is this how we say goodbye? How do we move on with him lying in this bed.

Ka: Should've known better when you came around that were gonna make me cry. It's breaking my heart to watch you run around yet I know I have no right.

Ku: Are we all living a lie?

Ka: I told you what goes around comes back around.

Ku: It's all just a shame. A classic case scenario. When you play with fire, you hurt and get hurt.

Ka: This is not what we signed up for.

Ku: This is not how it’s meant to be. This this how you start a war.

Ka: A tale as old as time. I thought I told you, baby. What goes around comes back around...


End file.
